


Stars

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, D/s, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Hurt/Cumfort, Incest, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Papyrus Doesn't Remember Resets, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raffle Prize, Raffle Winner, Sad Papyrus, Sad Sans, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Sub Sans, TAG ALL THE ECTO THINGS, alcohol use, he'll have to settle for a fuck, it's mostly fluff, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: "Papyrus asked him if he quit, and Sans promised him that he had. Sans had /promised/ him. And Sans never breaks his promises."Sans breaks his promise and then breaks down.2nd place winner for my 30 followers raffle!full title: Let Me Show You The Starsalternate title: drunk fucking is never okay unless you're gay skeletons





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 minutes because i was pressed for time, but i'm sort of happy with how it came out so. yeah.

Papyrus isn't sure why he's surprised. His brother never could resist the addicting call of a drink. In his defense, he'd gotten better. The nights that Papyrus had to fetch him, drag him home and lay him down, became fewer and fewer until they just stopped. Papyrus asked him if he quit, and Sans promised him that he had. Sans had promised him. And Sans never breaks his promises.

So maybe, that's why it hurts so much when he gets that call from Grillby. Maybe that's why he's so pissy when he shows up, why he's so careless in slinging his brother over his shoulder. Maybe that's why he's on the verge of tears even as Sans cracks jokes and drunkenly laughs the whole way home.

Maybe, that's why when Sans brokenly asks him to stay, he starts to refuse.

"You promised me, Sans. You promised me you stopped drinking for good." He keeps his voice even and low, willing his body not to betray him with unbidden tears. He thinks, for a moment, that he's failed miserably when a loud hiccup tears through the room. It takes him a moment, just a moment, to realize it was Sans who'd made the noise. He turns to his brother, eyes widening as he watches fat tears stream down the smaller's face.

"i'm s-sorry.." and then, Sans is openly crying; he sits up in bed, the covers falling off of him, and he leans his head into his legs and wails. It's such a broken, empty noise. Pathetic and desperate and painful to hear. Papyrus is on him in a second, pulling his brother close in a crushing hug. "i-i'm s-s-sorry, you m-mean so much to me, i d-don't want to hurt you," Sans whines into Papyrus' chest, tears soaking and sliding down the plastic of his battle body.

"You didn't hurt me, Sans," Papyrus whispers softly, rubbing gentle circles into his brother's back. "I was just mad, I'm sorry."

"n-no, i-i'm s-s-sorry! i l-love you more than anything and i can't-- i can't p-protect you!!" He's barely able to choke out words, the sobs wracking through him uncontrollable and entirely unwanted. "i j-just let them kill you! i n-never do an-any-anything about it!"

"Kill me? Sans, what are you talking about? I'm fine, I'm right here," He feels Sans shake his head against him, the sharp sobs somehow sounding more hopeless.

"they start it o-over! they're c-com-coming back and they'll d-do it aga-ain! and i'm the on-only one who r-remembers!" Papyrus can hardly stand to hear the desperate, broken tone in his brother's voice. The tone that sends tremors through his own soul, the tone that sounds so painful it aches him.

"Sans, please, it's okay! I'm right here, no one's going to kill me, I'm fine."

"n-no! it's not f-fine! it'll happen again!! it happens ev-every time! and it'll h-happen again and ag-again and agai--" Papyrus kisses him hard, desperate to silence that awful, empty tone. It seems to work, because Sans presses back immediately, eagerly, voicing a low moan into his brother's mouth. There's a sharp tug at his soul and then they're both laying against Sans' bare mattress, bodies molded together as they connect in such an intimate way. There's a coolness pressing against his spine, and he presses down into Sans harder, giving his brother something to grind and move against.

Through the hazy cloud of lust, Papyrus distantly remembers that Sans is drunk and this is not okay. He pulls back quickly, as if he were burned, looking down at Sans with a bright blush high on his cheeks. Before he can begin to apologize, Sans is pulling on him and leaning up, desperate to recover the contact he'd been so cruelly denied. "p-please, papyrus, i n-need you," There's that broken tone again, and it's almost enough to crack Papyrus' already crumbling resolve.

"Sans, you're drunk."

"d-doesn't matter, it'll all be gone an-anyway," Sans shakes his head, trying again to pull his brother to him. "p-please, n-need this, n-need you... take the hurt away, pl-please"

Papyrus lets out a choked sob of his own, letting his brother guide him back down, teeth reconnecting with an audible click. He presses down again, moaning softly as Sans eagerly grinds up into him. There's a distinct wetness that's soaked through his shorts, and Papyrus moves a hand down to rub softly at his iliac crest. He pulls away again, only to move his head in the crook of his brother's neck, opening his mouth to lave his tongue gently and lovingly across the sensitive bone.

"a-ah! mm-more please, papyrus... bite me, mar-mark me," Sans voice is low and cracked, but with something entirely else that has Papyrus' own pelvis warming with magic. Still, he shakes his head, softly laving at Sans' collarbone.

"You want to do this?" Sans nods quickly, eagerly, desperately. "Then we're doing it my way."

The hand at his brother's hip bone slips into the black of his shorts, fumbling around before sliding perfectly against the soft, wet mound. Lithe fingers deviously pinpoint his clit, pressing harshly against it before rubbing slow, insistent circles. "mm-ah!" Sans' legs quiver, toes curling, and neck craning as he bares more of his neck to his little brother.

"Perfect," Papyrus murmurs, not deviating in the slightest from his task. "You're so beautiful, brother."

"you're not e-even-- hah-- you're not even looking at me," Sans is quick to brush him off.

"I don't need to," Papyrus says softly, pulling back to stare at Sans' blissful expression. "But you wouldn't believe me if I did. Would you?"

Sans shakes his head slowly, even as his hips roll desperately against Papyrus' hand, encouraging them to move again.

"Well, you're beautiful." Papyrus confirms, leaning down to plant a soft skeletal kiss on his brother's forehead. His fingers start moving again, rubbing quicker and more firmly against the swollen bundle of nerves. "I've always thought you were beautiful, Sans," He slips a finger through Sans' folds, gently and slowly sliding a finger into his entrance, driving a soft keen from him. "The way you smile. The way you laugh. The way you move."

"o-oh gods, m-more papyrus, pl-ease." And this time, Papyrus is happy to oblige, and on the next gentle thrust, he slips in another finger. Sans' head thrashes and he moans low and long, desperate and needy.

"That look on your face that you get when you tell me about the stars," Papyrus admits softly as he crooks his fingers in his brother, brushing softly against his G-spot and forcing another high-pitched moan from him. "I'd ask you a thousand times about them, just to see the excited look on your face."

"i'm so, so close, papy-- papyrus, please, please,"

"Will it compare to the way you look when you come for me?" Something desperate crawls into his voice and his fingers thrust faster, jabbing his brother's g-spot with devious precision. "Let me see you, please Sans, let me show you the stars."

Sans keens loudly, something that sounds like Papyrus' name and yes and please all at once. He arches into him, clinging desperately to him as he's thrown off the edge. He's worked through it, long fingers gently thrusting and milking his orgasm for all it is. He comes so hard that his vision goes black, only spots of light pouring through, like the stars.

He takes a while to come down, but when he does, his baby brother is there. A gentle smile on his face and a blush high on his cheeks. There's something hard pressing into his leg. He rolls over, his hand sliding down his brother's body to grasp at his clothed cock but--

He's stopped.

"No, Sans. Go to sleep."

It's such a soft, gentle tone, that he can't help but obey.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT SUDDEN POV SWITCH OOPS MY BAD


End file.
